Elliot the Elephant
Elliot Elephant is one of the main antagonists in Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He takes his route to the Office, and kills the player and stuffs them into a suit. Appearance Elliot appears as most other animatronics do. He is designed after the "Show Stage Band" characters. Most of Elliot's features are the pale grey that an elephant would have. He sports a white tie and asks has a special trunk, made out of animatronic arm parts. The most unusual part about the character is his right eye, which seems to have two large scatch marks going up and to the right. Locations Elliot first appears on night 3 and starts off in the Typing Palace, where drawing and coloring happen in the restaurant. He then moves to the second floor, usually going to the Shootin' Gallery, then straight to the office to the East Hall. Behavior Elliot Starts off in the Typing Palace on the third floor, sitting in his desk. Occasionally, he will look directly at the camera, with glowing eyes. He will then go outside to the 2nd hall, standing in the middle. On harder nights, like Chica and Bonnie, his face will twitch in a paranormal manner. He will then go downstairs to the Shootin' Gallery, standing near the Jail cell near NEGA Freddy. He will then move to the Staircase, standing in the middle. Once he reaches the First Floor, he will visit the Showstage, Backstage, Pirate Cove, then The East hall to the Office. He has a unique kill screen, as he first moves slowly into your vision, then wraps his trunk around you, then the screen goes static. Child screams can be heard while he is doing this. History Elliot was originally going to be a part of the Fazbear band, replacing Bonnie, but then he was transferred to the Typing palace, as the children may want some different entertainment. Typing Palace was one of the Tacky sideshows so he decided he would scare away children as they entered Typing Palace. He one accidentally killed an elderly man as of heart attack, and was shut down. He was then recommissioned after a period of time, hoping he will not hurt anyone. But a few months later, He was found with a carcass next to him, which was Identified as the elderly man who died some time ago. He is still running to this day. Trivia * Elliot is the only Animatronic to visit Pirate Cove other than Foxy And Peekaboo. He wont do this if Foxy has appeared. * Elliot is sometimes referred to as "a demon from above" as he helps people develop their reading and writing skills and scares children away. * Elliot was first hired for the zoo, but was sold to Fazbear inc. after a couple of years. * He has had exactly 18 upgrades on his Endoskeleton and suit, since he is an older model. * Elliot sometimes appears with Freddy and Bonnie in the Hallucinations. * He is one of the only Animatronics with a unique kill screen.